


Secrets

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Because we dont know what mrs b is hiding, I love their relationship but im also a little afraid, Louie Donald Scrooge and Della are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: She's sorry. But she doesn't know how to tell that to her granddaughter.SHUSH Protocol never told her how to sort this out.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Secrets

She’s sorry. She really _is_ , and she never meant it to go this way.

(“Granny lied to me,” whispers Webby, curling her hands into fists. The girl buries her head in her knees, not glancing up once.

Louie understands; his uncles did the same thing. He shakes his head disapprovingly, because _of course_ this was what was going to happen at some point in time, if not today.)

She’s sorry. It’s not like she was expecting _this_ to happen, but that’s no excuse.

(“Webby I-” the words die on her tongue. She’s _Agent 22_ , for goodness’ sake, why is it so hard to talk to her granddaughter?

Donald corners her later on, but Bentina wills herself not to listen. She still hears him say, “Mrs. Beakley, she’s your family. Don’t lose her like this.”)

She’s sorry. She’s hurt people she cared about, and there’s nothing, absolutely _nothing_ for those painful memories to go away. Who else was left to shatter into pieces?

(“22, _please_ , you’ve _got_ to tell Webby someday. At least before FOWL does,” Scrooge’s voice is barely audible yet wise, and Bentina wants to _run_ , run as far away as possible. But Scrooge is right, for once, and she hates that _she_ , _Bentina Beakley_ , thinks _Scrooge McDuck_ is right.

That never meant she would follow the advice. She makes herself believe Webby won’t be like the triplets if she finds out instead, and seats herself on a chair with a cup of tea.)

And it hurts her too, for everything feels like a lie now. She wants to renounce her identity, time travel into the past and save _them_ , but it’s of no use.

(“Mrs. B? You know how you helped me figure out being a mother?” Della _tells_ her, not asks, for it’s a rhetorical question, “I’m going to give you one shred of advice here on trust. I don’t know what you’re hiding from Webby, but if it’s something she needs to know, then _tell_ it to her. Don’t let yourself cause more drama by setting foot on a rocketship.”

“She doesn’t need to know,” the housekeeper lets out a harsh chuckle, and Della looks at her with an expression so incomprehensible, that Bentina believes she has forgotten how to read people.)

She wants to hide now. She wants to tuck herself into the tiny spaces of the cupboards and read a novel like she did as a little girl. She wants to sprint away from reality, and pretend it never happened.

(“G- Granny? Were they telling the truth?” Webby’s hands are shaking, and Bentina has the sudden urge to pull her into a hug and smooth out the girl’s hair. And then she steels herself. 

Because this is not because of Webby losing a stuffed toy. This is because of Webby’s _grandmother_ , and it’s Bentina Beakley’s fault alone.)

And she finally sees it. How she managed to break a person, a _child,_ by protecting her.

She decides she deserves the slam of the door in her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Oop my hand slipped-
> 
> (scream about ducks with me @your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr :))


End file.
